Alone, Yet Not Alone
by Proud To Be A Gryffindor
Summary: Lucy Henderson was playing pretend wizard's duel with a friend and fellow Harry Potter nerd when she collapsed on the floor. She woke up, well, I won't spoil it, but I bet you can figure it out. My first Harry Potter fic, so please tell me what I'm doing wrong. Not a love story!
1. Wizard's Duel

**Ok then. This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction. Please tell me what you think. There are character profiles on my profile.**

* * *

It was one of the oddest days in Ginny Weasely's life. She had gone to breakfast, then went to her room to catch up on the rest of her homework, so she could have the rest of the day free. She was very thankful that it was Saturday, with no school on Sunday, so she could just lay around or dream about Harry. She opened her door, let out a gasp, and raced down the stairs to find Hermione.

* * *

Lucy Henderson walked down the street in a Harry Potter Gryffindor robe. Her best friend Susan had called her, telling her to come over imedetly. She had grabbed her robe (one did not go over to Susan's house without it) and her wand, and walked over. Mrs. Baumbach directed her upstairs, where she was almost bowled over by an over excited Susan.

"Come up stairs! I just found the most amazing website! You can be sorted into houses and let a wand choose you and brew potions and cast spells!" Susan was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

They went up to her room, and logged on to her father's computer. They took turns having themselves sorted and choosing their wands. Susan's wand was Alder with dragon core, thirteen inches, and Lucy's, surprisingly enough, was exactly the same as Ginny Weasely's. Lucy was sorted into Gryffindor, while Susan was sorted into Ravenclaw. It was odd, as before they had found the site, they had bought robes based on the houses that they would have wanted to be in. Their robes match the houses the quiz put them in.

After they tiered of the website, they got out their wands and did what they liked best. They pointed them at each other, bowed, as started to duel. Lucy would point her wand at Susan and say _Locomotor Wibbly_. If she got it spot on, Susan would pretend that her legs turned to jelly, and would fall on the floor. She would then point her wand at Lucy and say _Perfectus Totalus. _If she missed, nothing would happen, if she hit, Lucy would throw her wand at Susan. It was the best attempt at wizard dueling that they could come up with.

As they were playing around and having a great deal of fun, Lucy collapsed.


	2. Harry Potter Look-Alikes

**A/N: single ' = thoughts,  
double " = speaking.**

* * *

When Lucy came to, she found herself lying on a four poster bed. She was greatly puzzled, as to the best of her knowledge no one she knew had such a bed. It had red curtains, and was in a room with Gryffindor wall hangings. She heard a little gasp, then running footsteps.

'Where am I?' she wondered to herself. She heard footsteps running up the stairs, then as she sat up, a girl with bushy brown hair ran into the room, closely followed by a slightly younger redhead girl.

'I must be dreaming,' she thought. 'this can't be Hermione and Ginny!' "I must be dreaming," she said out loud. Now both girls had pulled out wands and were pointing them at her.

"Ginny, I'll handle this," said the Hermione look-alike. "Go fetch Professor McGonnagall. Tell her to come quickly!" The Ginny look-alike ran away quickly. "Who are you?" asked Hermione, turning to Lucy. Without realizing what she was doing, Lucy pulled her wand out of her robes. It was a habit from years of playing Wizard's Duel with Susan.

"I am Lucy Henderson," She replied. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger. How did you get here?" just as she said it, Ginny hurried into the room followed by non other than, Professor McGonnagall!

"Ginny, alert Professor Dumbledore that there is a stranger in the Gryffindor first years dorm, in Gryffindor robes." McGonnagall said.

"What am I, an errand girl?" grumbled Ginny as she complied.

McGonnagall then turned to Lucy, asking the same question that Hermione had asked before. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"I am Lucy Henderson," Lucy replied, "and I have absolutely no idea how I came here, or even where I am."

The Professor then noticed the wand in Lucy's hand.

"Accio wand!" she cried, summoning it instantly. Lucy was shocked, to say the least. Sure, she and Susan had played that way all the time, but to actually have it happen was alarming. It also dashed all hope that this was just some big prank or group of weirdos. If the Professor McGonnagall look-alike was able to summon anything like that she must be more than just a look-alike.

"How did you do that!" exclaimed the puzzled girl.

Now it was McGonnagall's turn to be shocked. There was a girl in Gryffindor robes with a wand in her hand, and she didn't know a summoning charm when she saw one. Not only that - but she had never seen her before, this girl had obviously never set foot in Hogwarts.

She felt rather than heard the headmaster's presence behind her. As she turned around Dumbledore asked -

"What is going on? Miss Weasely said that you wanted me, Minerva."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. This girl, Lucy Henderson, says that she has no idea where she is, or how she got here. She had a wand, and yet has never seen a summoning charm. I thought that you might want to talk to her, and find out how she got here."

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "Miss Henderson, please come with me."

As if in a daze, Lucy got up and followed the elderly professor. At a nod from Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagall handed her back her wand. He lead her through the castle, chuckling slightly as she stared open-mouthed at the moving pictures, and gasped in amazement when the staircase swung around.

When they reached a gargoyle standing in a niche in the wall, Lucy automatically started listing sweets under her breath. Dumbledore's eyes turned up to full twinkle as he told the ugly statue-

"Lollypops."

* * *

**So here is my second chapter, and I hoped you liked it. I am glad to take suggestions for anything in the plot line, especially as to what house she will be in. I apologize if I put any first persons in there, such as I said, and things like that. I am much more used to writing first person, so this is a bit of a challenge for me. I have a poll on my profile page, as I don't think that the current title is suitable for the story. Please tell me what you think. I am sorry if this chapter seems short, but I wanted it to be updated as soon as possible. Please tell me if you would like frequent updates with shorter chapters, or slower updates with longer chapters. Anyone who reviews gets a hand-cast cheering charm.****~Ginny **


	3. Dumbledore and Hermione

"Lollypops," said Professor Dumbledore to the gargoyle. It jumped smoothly to the side, reveiling a long, winding staircase. Dumbledore lead her up the steps and into an office that she know by sight, yet had never been in. The headmaster sat down behind the large desk, and with a wave of his wand, pulled a chair up on the opposite side.

"Have a seat," he said. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"Yes please," replied Lucy. She had heard rumor that his lemon drops were laced with calming draught and cheering charms. She definitely needed both at the moment. This rumor was confirmed, for upon placing the candy in her mouth, she immediately felt better.

"Now!" exclaimed Dumbledore, his eyes going at full twinkle. "May I ask how you came to be on Miss Weasely's bed?"

"Um, er, it's kinda complicated," Lucy mumbled.

"Go on," encouraged Dumbledore. He looked very intrigued.

"Well, umm, I was playing with a friend, and, um, found myself lying on a completely strange bed."

"This is indeed odd. If I may ask, why do you have a Gryffindor robe? You have never been sorted."

"I'm not sure how to explain. They sell them in the muggle world."

"They do?" Dumbledore was frowning now. He had no idea that wizard robes were sold outside of Diagon ally.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore, do you mind if I ask you an odd question?" Asked Lucy.

"Not at all, go ahead," he told her.

"What year is it?" she blurted out, winching inside at how rude that sounded. After all, she was in the presence of one of the greatest wizards of all time, the only one Voldemort was ever afraid of.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in shock that she would not know the date, but the look was gone as soon as it came. "1994" he replied. Lucy fainted.

* * *

When she came to, she was lying on a couch that most certainly not there before. Professor Dumbledore was leaning over her, a look of concern in his blue eyes, which seemed (unsurprisingly) to be x-raying her.

She moaned slightly and rubbed her head. It was all too confusing. First she was playing wizards duel with Susan, then she was lying on Ginny Weasely's bed, she was in Dumbledore's office, and now she had just been told that she was twenty-three years in the past.

"Miss Henderson," began Dumbledore, "You must be at Hogwarts for a reason, though what that reason is I do not know. I see by your reaction that 1994 was not the year you were expecting or hoping to hear. By this I see that you are either from the past or future, and I will do my best to get you back to your own time, but in the meanwhile you had better attend Hogwarts as a student. You will say that you were homeschooled up to this point. In order to get you to your correct time, you will have to tell me what year it should be.

"2017" said Lucy faintly. Then the full meaning of what Dumbledore had just said hit her. "But I'm not a witch!" she protested. "I haven't ever done accidental magic in my life, and I'm thirteen and have never gotten a Hogwarts letter in my own time."

"That is quite simple. I do believe that you are a witch, though I am curious. How did you know about accidental magic, if you believed yourself a muggle, and, come to think of it, how did you know the term muggle?"

Lucy sighed. There was so much to explain. "Well sir, there are books in my time written about the second wizarding war. They start about a week before Harry Potter gets his first Hogwarts letter. They tell the whole story of Harry until his second child goes off to Hogwarts. In the muggle world they are thought to be just fiction. I would tell you what happens, except that if I do, Voldemort may come back and Harry may not be able to stop him."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. Now, as to you being a witch or not, why don't you try _Wingardium Leviosa."_

"Do you really think I could do it!?" Lucy gasped.

"If you try." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again.

Lucy took her wand, and tried swishing and flicking before she said the spell. Dumbledore conjured a feather and handed it to her.

"_Wing-GAR-dium Lev-I-O-sa" _she said, while swishing and flicking her wrist. To her utter and absolute astonishment, the feather began to float.

"Now, that's decided!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I will sort you now, then I will have your head of house escort you to your dormitory." So saying he took an old, battered hat and placed it on her head. She almost jumped when she heard its voice in her head, even though she was expecting it.

_"Well Well Well, this is interesting. I have never had someone quite like you before. So where to put you? Not in Ravenclaw, you don't like to study all the time, even though you are quite smart, and not Hufflepuff, you are too quick tempered. It is a choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor. You would do well in both houses. Oh ho, I see you definitely do NOT want to be put in Salazar's house. The best place would probably be _Gryffindor!"

This last word the hat shouted out to the room, as if it had to make the whole Ministry hear. Dumbledore winched and covered his ears. When the hat's voice had stopped ringing around the room, he removed the loud object from Lucy's head. With a wave of his wand, he sent a sliver phoenix flying from it and out the door.

"I have sent for Minerva," he told an awed Lucy. "Your new head of house.

She just nodded. Within minutes, there was a knock at the door and Professor McGonagall poked her head inside. At Dumbledore's nod, she came fully into the room.

"You sent for me, Albus?" she said, turning to the headmaster.

"Yes, Minerva," said he, "could you please escort Miss Henderson to the third years dorm, and send her with Miss Granger to pick up school supplies. She will be joining classes, and will need basic potion ingredients, not to mention all of her school books. Also, could you please inform Miss Granger that she will be helping Miss Henderson to catch up on all of the core subjects? You will be her new head of house."

"Certainly, Professor Dumbledore," replied the deputy headmistress. "Follow me, Miss Henderson."

Lucy trotted after Professor McGonagall through the long halls and corridors of Hogwarts. Now that she realized where she was, she was able to take in her surroundings more. For that reason, the trip back to Gryffindor tower seemed a lot shorter than the tripe for the place. As they came to the painting, McGonagall said-

"This will be your password for the month. You would do well to remember it, for it you forget, the Fat Lady will not let you in, even if she knows you." Turning to the portrait, she said the password. "Once upon a time."

"Ah, my favorite story opening," sighed the Fat Lady, as the portrait swung open to receive them.

"Hermione Granger, could you come here please?" McGonagall called into the common room. When Hermione had reached them, she introduced the girls.

"Miss Henderson, this is Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, this is Lucy Henderson. She was homeschooled till now, and will need some help to catch up with the rest of the class. Professor Dumbledore asks that you take Miss Henderson to Hogsmead to get her supplies, and then tutor her until she draws leave with the rest of your year. You are to be back by nightfall."

McGonagall pulled a small pouch out from somewhere in her robes, and gave it to Hermione.

"Yes Professor," said she. As soon as the strict woman had left the room, Hermione seized Lucy's hands and almost dragged her out the portrait hole. "We're never aloud to Hogsmead unless it's a Hogsmead weekend!" she exclaimed. "The first one's not until October! I have soooo many questions for you, like how did you get on Ginny's bed?"

"I, um, I don't know exactly," Lucy stuttered. Dumbledore hadn't come up with a cover story for that and Hermione was rather overwhelming her. Girls like Hermione can have that effect.

"Oh, never mind, let's go!"

The two girls raced out of the common room, and headed for the doors. They slowed down after a minute or two, because they couldn't keep up the original pace. As they passed Great Hall, they ran into two boys, one tall and gangly, the other rather scrawny with black hair that looked like it would never lay flat.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione hailed them.

"Hi Hermione!" the tall one called back. "Where are you going?

"To Hogsmead," said Hermione excitedly. We're going to get Lucy her robes and school things. She was homeschooled." she added, by way of expiation, when the two boys gave her puzzled looks. Turing to Lucy she said- "Lucy, these gits are my best friends, Ron Weasely and Harry Potter. It was Ron's sister's bed that you woke up on."

"Wait, you woke up on my sisters bed?" asked Ron, ignoring the fact that she had called him a git. Generally he would have retaliated by calling her something like a know-it-all, but at the moment he was more concerned for his sister.

"Um, yeah, I kind of did. I don't know what happened. One minute I was with a friend, the next I was one Ginny's bed." Lucy replied.

"That's odd," Harry mused, "Hermione has told us more times than I care to count that no one can Apparate or Disapparat on the Hogwarts grounds."

"Well, at least someone remembered," said Hermione. She seemed quite pleased with herself. "We'll talk later, I need to get Lucy her school things before it gets too late. Remember we have classes tomorrow." With that, she and Lucy walked towards the gates, Lucy calling over her shoulder-

"It was nice meeting you, Ron and Harry."

* * *

As the girls disappeared behind a corner, Harry turned to Ron.

"She was odd. Didn't you notice that she seemed to recognize my name, and who I was, but didn't say anything? She didn't even look at my scar, almost as if she realized that I don't like all of that."

"You're right mate, and she seemed to recognize me, though if she's been homeschooled, she should have never heard of me."

'Yes there was definitely something strange going one,' thought Harry, 'and I am determined to find out what it is.'

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Horrible? You should feel lucky, the word count is almost 2,000! I'm sorry it took me this much time to update, but I have been really busy of late. I will most likely not publish anything else until after Christmas. I hope you stick with me. Oh, and thanks to my only reviewer so far, Harrycriesfordumbledore. I love you.**

**~Ginny**


	4. Hogsmead

**So I was wrong. I was able to get an update posted before Christmas.**

* * *

'I will either have to tell them the truth, or make up a solid back round story,' she thought.

While she was busy thinking, Hermione had gotten several yards ahead. Lucy was snapped out of her reverie by Hermione's voice.

"Come on! We only have till dusk, and a lot of things to get."

"I'm hurrying!" Lucy called back. She ran down the road, and both girls ran all the rest of the way to Hogsmead, about an eighth of a mile.

The first shop that they went to was Gladrags Wizard Wear. There Lucy had to suffer through almost an hour of measuring and trying on, and by the look on Hermione's face, she wasn't too pleased about the delay, either. When the sales witch was finished with them, they went to an off-shoot of Flourish and Blots for school books, quills, and ink. They then when to the apothecary for potions ingredients, and finally to a wizard supply store for a cauldron. Tired out with all their shopping, they decided to go to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

If Madam Rosmerta was surprised to see two Hogwarts students before the official weekend, she made no comment. As it was, the pub was almost empty, it being the middle of the week. They grabbed a table in the corner, and began to talk.

"So, where are you from, originally?" asked Hermione, as soon as they sat down. They had developed a friendship over their shared horror of cloths shopping.

"Kansas, in the United States," replied Lucy. "Where are you from?

"Just outside of London," was the answer.

"What year are we in, at Hogwarts?" questioned Lucy. She was trying to figure out what happened this year.

"I'm in my third year," said Hermione, "and I expect that you will be too, as Dumbledore has asked me to catch you up. Would you like to start now?"

"Thank you, but no thank you. I think I'd prefer to do it someplace a bit more private."

"Alright." They sat a while in silence, before Lucy glanced out doors at the quickly setting sun.

"Shouldn't we be heading back?" she said. "We're supposed to be back by dusk, and it's almost dark."

Hermione quickly agreed, so they paid and almost ran up the hill. As they were leaving the village, Lucy thought she saw movement in the deepening gloom. She turned off the path to investigate.

"Where are you?!" Hermione called, panicking slightly as her companion was nowhere in sight.

"Over here." she heard a voice call, to her right. "I found a dog, come and see!"

The girls met at the side of the road, the younger one with a large, shaggy haired black dog trailing behind her.

"Do you think that they'd let me keep it?" Lucy asked Hermione. "I've noticed that everyone else has a pet."

"They might," the older girl replied. "If they do, what are you going to name him?"

"Oh, that's so hard!" Lucy exclaimed. They started walking up to the castle again. "There are soooo many good names from stories, like Gavroche, Padfoot, James, Huan, Tulkas, or even Godric. I just can't decide."

Hermione looked at her with renewed wonder. "You have actually read the Silmarillion? You're the first person that I've met besides my parents and myself who has!"

"You like the Silmarillion too?!" Lucy was delighted. "It's my favorite book in the whole world!"

"Yeah. My mum and dad are Tolkien fanatics, and I'm a big fan myself. My bedtime stories when I was younger all came out of the Silmar..." she stopped mid word.

"What is it? What is it, Hermione? Oh..."

"Here comes trouble." As soon as the ominous words were spoken by Hermione, a tall, greasy haired, crooked nosed man could be seen bearing down on them, just as they crossed the threshold of the castle.

"What, may I ask, where you doing out side? And what is that mangy, flee-covered fur ball?" Professor Snape was bearing down on them, cloak swirling as he walked.

"I was helping Lucy get her school things, Professor." replied Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore sent me."

"Hmm." Snape's eyes narrowed. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being out side after dark." With that he swept away.

Lucy was spluttering. She had read about Snape, of course, but still. "How can he do that!? We were only doing what Dumbledore said!"

"I know," Hermione agreed. "He's even worse in class. We have potions with the Slytherins, and he never docks points from them, but Gryffindor always looses about fifty points a lesson. Professor Snape's the potions teacher."

"I think I can say that I'm not looking forward to potions," mumbled Lucy. Of course, she had never been looking forward to potions, ever since she got the news that she was to be attending Hogwarts. A sharp bark alerted the girls to the presence of the dog that they had picked up in Hogsmead.

"Come on!" called Lucy to the dog, whom she had decided to call Huan, after the hound of Valinor. "We need to find out if we can keep you."

As Lucy and Hermione were looking for McGonagall, they bumped into Dumbledore. Hermione lost no time in asking if her friend could keep the dog.

"She has no pet, Professor, and Huan seems very well behaved."

"Professor, after what I told you in the office, it is very important that I keep this dog. If I don't, well I can't speak of it out here."

Dumbledore looked at her. "Very well, you may keep him, but if anything happens, you must return him to the wilds, or find another home for him."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," said both girls together. With the question of Huan settled, Lucy followed Hermione on the long, confusing way to Gryffindor tower. When they reached it, Lucy's head was whirling, wondering how on earth she was to find her way around.

When they entered their dorm room, it was empty, Pavarti and Lavender most likely gone to dinner. They were hardly surprised that a fourth bed was there, but Lucy acted like she was. After unpacking, they headed downstairs to Great Hall, to see if they could catch the last of dinner.

They showed up just as the deserts were vanishing. With a disappointed sigh, they turned to go back up, only to bump into Fred and George Weasely.

"Hello!" The twins said together.

"It looks as if you missed dinner," said Fred, the one on the left.

"We did too," stated the one on the right, George.

"Oliver the quidditch fanatic," began Fred.

"Held us over time for a late practice," ended George.

"Would you like to come to the kitchens with us?" they finished together.

Both girls agreed, and they picked up Harry and Ron on the way.

"So where are the kitchens?" asked Ron, as they came to a stop opposite a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Right here," said George, tickling the pear.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a review. I have put up a poll for a new title for this story, because Alone, Yet Not Alone just doesn't fit any more. If you have the time, please visit my profile and vote.  
~Ginny**


	5. The First Day

**A/N: result of title poll so far:**

**Inside the story - 1**

**That Was Unexpected - 1**

**Lucy Henderson and Sirius Black - 0**

**How Did I Get Here - 0**

**If you don't like it vote to change it. The poll will be up for the rest of January, and the title with the most votes will be the title for my story. Now onto the story.**

* * *

Lucy stared up at the underside of her canopy. Sirius was curled up at her feet. An hour ago, she and Hermione had returned from the kitchens, after enjoying a lovely stake supper. She had tried to go to sleep at first, but she couldn't. She was stuck in her second favorite book, and her pet was the most wanted wizard in Britten. She grabbed her Arwen pendent under her pajamas. Not in a million years did she think that she would be wearing pink PJs with white kittens romping over them.

'Susan will be so jealous,' she thought. 'Now what am I to do? I obviously can't just go up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and say Hello, I'm from the future and Scabbers is a rotten traitor who betrayed you parents. Yeah, like that would go down well. But I just can't let Sirius be almost kissed, and then let that rat go free. And if Pettigrew goes free, He-Who-Has-No-Nose will come back. I guess I could let Sirius know, and also tell him not to go after Pettigrew.' Lucy poked the slumbering dog.

"Hey, Huan," she whispered. When he opened a sleepy eye to look at her, she continued. "Do me a favor, Huan, and leave the rat for tonight. I'll help you get him later."

* * *

Sirius had been pretending to snooze, waiting for his 'mistress' to go to sleep so that he could get Wormtail. He felt a poking sensation in his side, and turned over to look at Lucy. She had given him a decent name, Huan, and didn't call him something like snuffles, for which was eternally grateful. She seemed nice enough, but there was something off about her. What she said next shocked him.

"Do me a favor, Huan, and leave the rat for tonight. I'll help you get him later."

His doggy jaw dropped, and he looked at her in utter astonishment. Of all the things that she could say, this was the least expected. All he could do was nod dumbly and give her the best this-is-not-the-end-of-this look that he could while he was a dog.

"Good, that's settled," Lucy yawned. "Now I might be able to get some sleep." She rolled over and went to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Lucy was up and ready almost before Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti were out of bed. Since they had about an hour till breakfast, Hermione introduced Lucy and Huan to the others.

Pavarti poked her head around her curtains, just in time to see a complete stranger come out of the bathroom. The first thing that she said was "Who are you?"

Lucy was inclined to be a little hurt at this greeting, but then she realized that it _was_ seven in the morning, and at home she would have probably given the same reaction.

"I'm Lucy Henderson," she replied. "Who are you?"

"Pavarti Patil, when did you get here?"

"Yesterday. I was the girl on Ginny's bed. Miss functioning portkey. I was supposed to end up in the headmaster's office."

Pavarti nodded. Lavender pocked her head out of her curtains just in time to hear the last four sentences.

"Where did you transfer from?" she asked. Lucy opened her mouth, and then suddenly realized that she didn't know where she was supposed to have transferred from. She was saved by Hermione getting up, yawning, then saying-

"Weren't you homeschooled, Lucy?"

"Oh, yeah," Lucy sighed, relieved. Just then, Lavender screamed.

"WHAT'S THAT?"

Lucy started chuckling. "This is Huan, my dog," she grinned. Pavarti immediately started cooing and petting him, running her hands through his hair. Sirius closed his eyes as if he was enjoying it. In all truth, he probably was.

"I see you have met the rest of our roommates, Lucy," Hermione said. "This is Lavender Brown, never bring any animal save a cat within two yards of her, or you will learn how good she is at the stinging hex. This is Pavarti Patil, the complete opposite of Lavender when it comes to animals, but in everything else, her best friend. Lavender, Pavarti, this is Lucy Henderson. She's in our year, and as you can see, quite fond of dogs that look like Grims." At the word Grim, both Pavarti and Lavender jumped to the ceiling, and then Pavarti immediately resumed petting Sirius.

After introductions, the small group of girls headed down to breakfast. Lucy still had trouble getting her mind around the fact that there was such a thing as magic. She got a funny look from Harry when she jumped a foot in the air at the appearance of food on the empty golden plates. I was completely and totally amazing. SHE WAS IN HER FAVORITE BOOK!

As they were finishing breakfast Professor McGonagall gave her a time table. Hermione took it from her and looked at it.

_Monday_

_Breakfast – 8:00 _

_Free period – 9:00 – 9:45_

_ Ancient Runes – 10:00 – 11:00_

_Lunch – 11:30 – 1:00_

_Transfiguration – 1:00 – 1:45_

_Potions – 2:00 – 3:00_

_Defense against the Dark Arts – 3:15 – 4:00 _

_Study Time – 4:00 – 6:00_

_Dinner – 6:00 – 7:30_

_Curfew – 10:00_

_Tuesday_

_Breakfast – 8:00 _

_Free Period – 9:00 – 9:45_

_Study Time – 10:00 – 11:00_

_Lunch – 11:30 – 1:00_

_ Double Potions – 2:00 – 4:00_

_Free Period – 4:00 – 6:00_

_Dinner – 6:00 – 7:30_

_Curfew – 10:00 _

_Astronomy – 11:30 – 1:00_

_Wednesday_

_Breakfast – 8:00_

_Free Period – 9:00 – 11:00_

_Lunch – 11:30 – 1:00_

_History of Magic – 1:15 – 2:00_

_Herbology – 2:15 – 3:30_

_Study Time – 3:45 -6:00_

_Dinner – 6:00 – 7:30_

_Curfew – 10:00_

_Thursday_

_Breakfast – 8:00_

_Arithmancy – 9:00 – 9:45_

_Transfiguration – 10:00 – 11:00_

_Lunch – 11:30 – 1:00_

_Potions – 1:15 – 2:00_

_Defense against the Dark Arts – 2:15 – 3:00_

_Study Time – 3:15 – 5:00_

_Free Period – 5:00 – 6:00_

_Dinner – 6:00 – 7:30_

_Curfew – 10:00_

_Friday_

_Breakfast – 8:00_

_Potions – 9:00 – 9:45_

_Charms – 10:00 – 11:00_

_Lunch – 11:30 – 1:00_

_Ancient Runes – 1:15 – 2:00_

_Study Time – 2:15 – 3:00_

_Defense against the Dark Arts – 3:15 – 4:00_

_Free Period – 4:00 – 6:00_

_Dinner – 6:00 – 7:30_

_Curfew – 10:00_

"I see you aren't taking Care of Magical Creatures," she said. Why don't you spend your free period getting to know the castle. I'll come find you before Ancient Runes. It's on the second floor, so please try to be around that area. I've got to run now." She dashed off towards the doors. Wow. The books never mentioned how talkative Hermione was. She left Lucy feeling rather breathless.

Lucy turned her attention to the noises coming from the other side of the table. Ron was trying to finish his breakfast while Harry was trying to pull him away.

"I won a inish eating," Ron mumbled around a mouthful of food. How Harry understood him Lucy had no idea, but he did.

"No Ron, you can't. We have to go to Care of Magical Creatures! Come on."

Lucy thought she should be of help, so she leaned forward and said "Spiders!" loudly. Ron jerked up and looked around wildly. Harry gave her a grateful smile, but she could see suspicion in his eyes.

'Great,' she thought as the boys walked away. 'I need to be more careful. I shouldn't know that Ron's afraid of spiders. I came after the boggart lesson.'

With that thought, she got up to try and find her way to Gryffindor tower, so she could convince Sirius to show her around Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it has been a month, and there is no excuse. I updated as soon as I was able. Did you like the time table? I used Harry Potter Wiki, and modified it. Incase you didn't see it, she is taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I am going to detail a week, and then go on with the story. Do you think that she should find the Room of Requirement? She knows where it is, but it will take her a while to find her way around Hogwarts. I am thinking of having a moving staircase drop her off on the seventh floor. Also, please please please let me know if she is become a M-S! I despise them, but it is so hard to prevent. If you see her becoming one, please let me know how, not just that she is one. **

**Review. Please. I reply to every review I receive, and if the reviewer does not have an account, I will reply in my A/N. So please review. I will put the tenth reviewer into my story. And every multiple of ten after. 10, 20, 30, and so on.**

**Reply to mrrp: She does know what his names are, but Remus is at the school, so she can't call him Padfoot, and who would name their dog after a mass murderer, it would look suspicious. By the way, when he says 'something awful like snuffles' in this chapter, I didn't mean it to hurt your feelings in any way, but I had already written it by the time I saw your review, and can't think of how to change it. I'm sorry if I have hurt you in any way. It was not my intention. **

**I hope you liked this update.**

**~Ginny**


End file.
